


Too Cute.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bushes an stuff, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Stalking, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting secretly goes to phantom lord everyday to stalk one of there most gorgeous mages...<br/>Rogue Cheney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cute.

(Inspired by http://stinguelover.tumblr.com/)  
-  
Sting would never admit it to his guild mates, but secretly everyday he would go to phantom lord.  
Not because he liked the guild, they were a dark guild, full of terrible people.  
But one guy kinda stood out to him...

His name was Rogue Cheney..  
He was attractive as hell, he seemed like the nicest out of everyone there..  
Plus, he was a dragon slayer as well.

"Sting-Kun we shouldn't be here."

Lector whispered to him lowly and sounding worried.  
But Sting didn't wanna leave yet, not yet he wanted to catch a glimpse of that black haired beauty once more..

"Shh Lector he might come out any minute.."

Lector only nodded, sensing that this was some how important to Sting.  
About 10 minutes later after there brief conversation said "Black Haired Beauty" Came out and sat down against a tree, a book in hand.  
He looked so peaceful..  
Sting wished he could go and talk to him, but no, they were from two different worlds...  
He'd probably think he was lame as well...  
Sting just stared in awe of the man, he could stare forever if that were possible.  
His stare was interrupted by someone suddenly grabbing the collar of his shirt and lifting him and Lector from the bushes.

"Neh, Rogue, I think we have intruders Gi-Hee~"

Sting looked to the man who had picked him and Lector up and he had similar features to Rogue...  
But Rogue was better looking.

"Hey you pierced bastard! Put Lector down!"

"Lector? Pff what a stupid name for a cat."

The pierced bastard roared with laughter and than threw Lector to the ground.  
That angered Sting greatly, he punched him in the stomach and he dropped Sting, he immediately ran to Lector's side, making sure he was okay.  
At that point Rogue was over there investigating the commotion surrounding the two.

"The hell is going on Gajeel? I just wanted to read my damn book."

"This blonde dude was in the bushes, I think he was watching you Gi-Hee~ You a spy from another guild?"

Sting looked up at Gajeel with anger in his eyes, he hurt Lector and that's the only thing he could think of right now.  
So he punched the hell outta Gajeel and sent him flying over into the forest some where.  
Rogue looked at him, stunned by the sudden action, thou he didn't really go running after his 'Friend' he was more curious as to why this guy was here.

"S-Sting-kun..."

"Its okay Lector I'll get you to a doctor fast."

After those words Sting scooped up Lector and ran towards the nearest hospital, not even thinking about the stunned man he left behind.  
-Sting was it? I'll have to look him up.. Hes kinda hot-  
And at that thought, Rogue walked back to his tree, sat down and began reading his book again.  
He wondered if that guy was really looking at him as well.....

Nah.

~Till Next Time~


End file.
